1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing program and, more particularly, to an information processing device and an information processing program whereby audio data and image data can be linked with each other and processed.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, portable audio recording and playback devices have been put into practical use. According to this kind of device, for recording, sound is converted into digital audio data and the data is stored in a rewritable semiconductor memory such as a flash memory, and for playback, the audio digital data is converted into analog data to play back the sound.
On the other hand, camera-attached audio recording and playback devices have also been developed, the devices each having a function for capturing images.
In conventional information processing devices for recording and playing back information such as audio data and image data, when a still picture is desired to be taken during sound recording, picture-taking timing is recorded. Upon sound playback, the still picture captured at that. taking timing is displayed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-69453 (pp. 1-3, FIG. 1)).
When the user desires to record an image representing a sound recording situation during sound recording, the related art can support the image recording. However, when the user desires to link image data, which has already been formed or which will be formed later, with audio data, the image data cannot be linked with the audio data according to the above-mentioned related art.